indefenseofthedawnfandomcom-20200216-history
S: Nolanos Plot
Session 11 PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: "About my...overreaction earlier. It's not often I find myself with company like yours as an ally rather than an enemy" PM Alex - Nolanos: "The last thing i had hoped for was such a rough first impression. I didn't mean to dig anything up for you. PM Alex - Nolanos: "I will proudly be your ally, Enna, and hopefully your friend as well." Nolanos offers a warm smile and holds out his hand " if you'd like, i mean" he adds PM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: "Answer me a question, please. What drove you to create your....companion?" PM Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos thinks for a moment, seemingly lost in memories. "I.. i've never really been great at talking to most people. That is to say, I've had friends, but never good ones. Never ones that stood the test of time. As such, my passions were steered toward science." AM Alex - Nolanos: "One day, the day i finally was able to make reyes work, actually, i realized that i somehow felt more at ease speaking to her than to my peers, even though she can't exactly respond..." AM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: "From people I've encountered who create constructs like Reyes...that passion towards science very quickly turned to dark magic. I've seen some abominations come to life, and a lot of suffering come to pass to gather the materials for such" AM Alex - Nolanos: "Im sorry, i understand this might not sound... well. It might not sound too great, frankly. I detest dark magic as well. No amount of darkness is worth the sacrifice of good, of light." AM Alex - Nolanos: "There is a line, and i do not intend to cross it."(edited) AM Jonathan- Martyn Hornback: "Sorry, what's this about lines and crossing then?" AM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: "It's not just magic that can tempt someone to that path, though, you know. There are a lot of different ways someone can find themselves in the service of something greater and darker than they'd initially thought." AM Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos hesitates for a moment, before asking, "what... what happened in your past? I dont mean to be rude or to pry, i only mean to understand..."(edited) AM Alex - Nolanos: "I-if you dont feel comfortable sharing it with me, thats completely understandable" he hastily adds AM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: "Stick around me long enough, and it's bound to come rearing it's head after me sooner or later. Maybe you'll get a front row seat. I hope for your sake though, I sneak up on it first." AM Leigh- Enna Meliamne: "With that, I think it's time for me to retire. A good night out under the stars sounds nice." Enna drains the rest of her tankard and cinches her bow back onto its sling and makes her way outside AM Alex - Nolanos: "I hope you rest soundly, my.. friend?" AM DM: Gunnloda sighs. "That one might need more work than any of the rest." AM Alex - Nolanos: "That may be so, but i know she means well." AM DM: She smiles at you. "You're a forgiving soul." AM Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos smiles back, shrugging, "I can't help it, its in my nature." AM Alex - Nolanos: "Lord knows its gotten me hurt before, but it doesnt seem right to pass that hurt over to people who have done nothing to deserve it" AM DM: Gunnloda: "It's sadly rare to hear that kind of philosophy." AM DM: Gunnloda: "I think it might be about that time. I'm glad you've found your space here in the group so quickly, Nolanos. Good night." AM Alex - Nolanos: "It has indeed been eventful. Sleep well, Gunnloda" AM DM: She smiles, stands, fills a mug with water and takes it and a biscuit upstairs to leave by Seirixori for when she wakes up in the morning. AM Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos smiles after her. After a moment, he looks into his pint, sighing lightly. He takes one last sip before standing and heading upstairs, thinking tonight was the best night in a long time. Session 12 PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori snorts into her mug, causing the cider to go up her nose and she coughs it out, "Group full of awkward people," she gets out in between. Seirixori takes a bite of the bacon in front of her and nods, "Yeah, it's not bad...um." Instead of eating the rest of it she ends up tearing it into tiny pieces, "How long did it take to put that little guy together?" PM Alex - Nolanos: "well I've been working on figuring out the ins and outs of certain parts for about a year or so. she's just been a work in progress really" PM Alex - Nolanos: "knowing how to build her now though, it wouldn't take nearly as long if i tried from scratch again" PM Alex - Nolanos: "you could say she's been my...pet project?" PM Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos chuckles awkwardly at his own bad joke PM Felicia - Seirixori: Seirixori snorts, "Wow, that's...involved." PM Alex - Nolanos: "Tis the Labor of love and such" Nolanos smiles, shrugging ------------ Session 24 As you slept, your dreams were fragmented. You dreamed of the day you managed to build your first clockwork animal. You dreamed of that time you were finally able to open the chest that was hidden behind the false wall. You dreamed of the day you first made Reyes fly. You dreamed of a bear in a warehouse. You dreamed about finding a place where you were not only welcomed but wanted. Then you dreamed about sleeping in a bed in a harbor town and the great, fire-breathing monster that burst through the door. It was cased in pointed, black, demonic armor, it’s eyes blazing white hot. You were in its place, you knew. You were not supposed to be there, but you were. As it raised its great, bloody axe over its head, you squeezed your eyes shut, but instead of severed flesh and broken bones and pain you felt a breeze across your scales. You opened your eyes to find yourself on your back on a rocky beach, but before you can be thankful that the axe demon was only a dream, you see a massive tentacle slide out of the surf, wrap around your ankles, and drag you into the sea. [''6:22 PM] DM: ''You wake up in whatever the equivalent of a cold sweat is for dragonborn, but you're ok otherwise. As you wake up, you find Ravaphine opening her eyes from her spot seated on the floor. Session 27 PM Alex - Nolanos: Nolanos digs through his bag and pulls out his tinkering tools. From the kit, he pulls out a small screwdriver that looks a lot older than the rest of the tools in the kit, a lot more worn. He places it on the table and returns the kit to his pack. Session 31 PM DM: So you remember that there was a dinner planned. You remember you felt like you really had to do what Poni asked and went through the portal, but you were teleported back to Dirasa for a couple hours. ----- PM DM: Malica smiles a little. "Where are you all from?" PM Nolanos: "My parents and I left Patauban when I was young, but I live in Ardabeh now. Or. Well. When I'm not here." PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "And I'm sure anyone in this room could tell ye where I hail from" She smiles crooked, recalling old memories in the stronghold PM Nolanos: Nolanos smiles, "Ah yes, the D'Akshi Stronghold, right?" PM Ravaphine: "I come from Rodoza" PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: Urrak winks and points a finger at Nolanos. She clicks her tongue "Bingo" PM DM: Malica: "I've been in Alderrath for... as long as I can remember." PM Nolanos: "What's Rodoza like?" PM Ravaphine: "It's very green. Winters are very cold though, but I love the snow. Such a beautiful place," she pauses and looks at Malica before continuing, "But the only thing I miss about it is my mother. What is Ardabeh like?"(edited) PM Nolanos: "It's pretty warm, usually. The city I live in is a college town, if you believe it," he laughs a bit. "We do research on a magic storm in the area." PM DM: Malica: "You're near the Everstorm?" PM Nolanos: "Yeah, I study it with my colleagues. It... doesn't always go well. I guess." As he says this last bit, he gets slightly more flustered. PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Didn't think ye had it in ye t' do somethin' like that. Sounds mighty dangerous." Urrak folds her arms PM Ravaphine: Rav's eyes light up at the mention of magic colleges. "I've always wanted to study at one of those. What do you study?" PM Nolanos: "I have it in me to do a lot of things, trust me," he says playfully. PM Ravaphine: "Maybe you can teach me a thing or two" PM Urrak D'Akshi - Half-Orc Fighter: "Riiiiiight then. Malica, would ye care t' join me outside?" Urrak stretches a hand out to her(edited) PM DM: Malica: "Sure." And she follows Urrak out. PM Nolanos: "And I mostly study tinkering at the nonmagical college. I try to think of things that could help people going into the Storm. And I've been trying to figure out how to truly animate clockwork familiars, like Reyes." PM Nolanos: "I'm sure we can learn from each other.." Nolanos says, grinning a little PM Ravaphine: "Oh no, everyone has left us. Shall we go reconvene with the rest of the group?" PM Nolanos: "I uh. Sure? If you wanted to. I mean. I enjoy spending time with you and. Uh. Yeah." Suddenly, Nolanos is back to being his super awkward self, and he inwardly curses his lack of social skills. So he just stands there, stammering slightly and fidgeting with a now slightly damp towel (from the dishes, of course).(edited) PM Ravaphine: "Come on, let's get back to our friends." She smiles at the mumbling boy and grabs his hand to walk back into the dining room PM Nolanos: "Yes, lets." He lets Ravaphine take his hand and lead him away, smiling and blushing ridiculously.